The instant invention relates to floor mats and the like and more particularly to a connector device for interconnecting adjacent floor mats of the type frequently used in commercial and/or industrial applications.
Heavy duty floor mats are widely used in commercial and/or industrial applications to provide slightly cushioned nonskid walking surfaces. In this regard, floor mats of the type comprising a base portion which is made of a rubberized material and which has a plurality of apertures therethrough and a plurality of supporting feet or the like which extend integrally downwardly from the base portion have proven to be most effective. Water and other liquids can drain through the apertures in the base portion of a mat of this type onto a supporting surface therebeneath and the supporting feet, which maintain the base portion in upwardly spaced relation, allow the water and liquids to drain from the supporting surface. In some instances it has proven to be desirable to cover large areas of floor space with mats of this type. However, because National Sanitation Foundation Standards limit the weights such mats to no greater than 40 pounds, it has not been possible to cover large areas of floor space with single floor mats. Hence, the use of a plurality of floor mats which are disposed in adjacent or abutting relation has proven to be the only solution for covering large areas of floor space with mats of the above described type. However, it has been found that this is not an entirely effective solution unless the adjacent mats are properly interconnected.
Heretofore, floor mats of the above described type have generally been interconnected either with connector portions which are integrally molded into the peripheral portions of the mats or with separate connector pieces. In this regard, mats with integrally molded connector portions have been interconnectable with the connector portions thereof received in the apertures of adjacent mats. However, integrally molded connector portions have generally been somewhat ineffective because they have been prone to inadvertent disengagement during movement of the mats such as during cleaning operations. Further, when mats of this type are cut or tailored to particular sizes it has frequently been necessary to cut off the connector portions thereof. The separate connector pieces heretofore available have been operable to interconnect adjacent mats by engaging the mats within the apertures thereof but have also been prone to inadvertent disengagement during cleaning operations.
The instant invention provides a novel and effective connector device for interconnecting pairs of adjacent floor mats and comprises a connector body and first and second connector elements which extend from the body and are receivable in apertures adjacent the peripheries of a pair of adjacent mats. Also included in the connector device is means for preventing the withdrawal of the second connector element from its respective aperture whereby the connector device is permanently securable to one of the mats. Both the first and second connector elements are preferably dimensioned so that they are snugly receivable in the apertures in the respective mats and hence not easily inadvertently disengageable. Preferably, the means which prevents the withdrawal of the second connector element from its respective aperture comprises a plug element having an enlarged cap portion which engages the base portion of the respective mat to prevent the second connector element from being withdrawn. Further, the connector device preferably comprises a pair of said first connector elements, a pair of said second connector elements and a pair of said plug elements to more positively interconnect adjacent mats. The connector device of the instant invention is particularly effective for use in combination with mats of the type disclosed in the assignee's copending U.S. application Ser. No. 445,544 entitled "Floor Mat Construction". In this regard, the floor mat disclosed in application Ser. No. 445,544 includes a base portion having a plurality of apertures therethrough, wherein the upper portions of the apertures are of substantially hexagonal configuration and define a honeycomb-like structure in the mat and the lower portions of the apertures are of substantially circular configuration and of smaller dimension than the upper portions. When used in combination with mats of this type, the connector device of the instant invention is preferably embodied so that the connector elements thereof are substantially circular and snugly receivable in the lower portions of apertures adjacent the peripheries of the mats. The plug elements are preferably formed so that the cap portions thereof are of substantially hexagonal configurations and are snugly receivable in the upper portions of the apertures and so that the top surfaces of the cap elements are level with or slightly below the upper surface of the respective mat base portion. Accordingly, the connector device is permanently securable to one of the mats by using the plug elements and detachably securable to the other of the mats whereby the mats can be disconnected if desired.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective device for interconnecting adjacent floor mats.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective device for interconnecting floor mats which can be permanently attached to one of the mats.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective connector device for floor mats which does not cause excessive dirt accumulation.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.